Wedding Dress
by Pearl Jeevas
Summary: Kini kau tengah berceloteh sambil memperlihatkan desain baju-baju pengantin yang telah kau diskusikan bersama beberapa kerabatmu, baju yang akan menjadi saksi bisu bersatunya cintamu dengannya. AsuCaga, mind to RnR?


Jadilah matanya, karena kini dunianya telah gelap. Jadilah kakinya, karena sekarang ia sudah tak bisa lagi melangkah. Topanglah hatinya, karena bila tidak, hati itu akan benar-benar hilang.

* * *

**Wedding dress**

**By Pearl Jeevas**

**Hope you like it!

* * *

**

Kamu tersenyum lebar ketika pemuda berbaju hitam di depanmu menunjuk salah satu cincin emas putih bermata _ruby_ kuning di salah satu etalase toko perhiasan. Selain mengagumi keindahannya, kamu juga bahagia karena cincin itu yang ia pilih sebagai mas kawin kau dengannya, minggu depan. Kau memeluknya dengan erat, tidak memperdulikan beberapa pasang mata memandangmu dan dia tengah berbagi kemesraan di tengah keramaian mall. Yang pemuda itu lakukan hanya tersenyum tipis, dan memelukmu kembali. Kamu merasakan hangat didada dan perasaanmu, mengingat sebentar lagi pemuda itu akan menjadi pendamping hidupmu, selamanya.

"Kau suka, Cagalli?" dia bertanya dengan nada yang lembut padamu.

Sedangkan kamu langsung mengangguk antusias, "suka sekali, Athrun!" dan mengecup pipinya dengan gerakan yang cepat.

.

Pernikahanmu dengan Athrun tinggal enam hari lagi, kini kau tengah berada di sebuah café shop dengan sebuah pancake mocca didepanmu. Kamu sedang menikmati kencanmu dengan pemuda berambut biru tua didepanmu untuk kesekian kalinya. Kamu mulai membuka ingatamnu yang dulu, ketika pertama kalinya bertemu dengan Athrun. Saat itu kamu sedang berada di halte depan sekolahnya, menunggu hujan reda. Kamu mengumpat pada dirimu sendiri, karena tak membawa payung hari itu. Kamudian takdir mempertemukan kalian, Athrun tak membawa payung juga. Hingga kalian berdua terpaksa menunggu berjam-jam di halte. Kamu langsung tertarik pada pemuda itu, walaupun kamu tak mengenalnya.

Setelah itu, setiap hujan turun, kamu selalu berteduh di halte depan sekolahnya. Walaupun kau tahu dengan jelas ada sebuah payung di tas ranselmu. Hal itu hanya untuk menghabiskan banyak waktu dengan pemuda bermata emerald yang telah berhasil mengikat hatimu.

Kini kau tengah berceloteh sambil memperlihatkan desain baju-baju pengantin yang telah kau diskusikan bersama beberapa kerabatmu, baju yang akan menjadi saksi bisu bersatunya cintamu dengannya. Kau berceloteh tanpa henti, jarang sekali memberi jeda, paling hanya untuk mengambil napas kemudian kau berceloteh lagi, menunjukan betapa bahagianya dirimu atas pernikahan ini. Pria di depanmu nampak tersenyum geli, kemudian dengan santainya mengecup bibirmu hingga kau berhenti berceloteh untuk sejenak. Karena detik berikutnya kau telah memukulinya pelan sambil berteriak, "genit!".

.

Lima hari menghitung mundur, ini adalah hari yang paling berat yang harus kau lalui. Dimana kau dan mengirim surat undangan yang ditujukan kepada mantan pacar calon suamimu. Kau mengetuk pintu kayu dengan ragu, sesekali memandang kepada pria tampan bermata emerald didepanmu. Namun yang kau dapat hanya tatapan meyakinkan, dan tepukan dipundakmu. Ketika pintu kayu itu dibuka, dan menampakkan seorang gadis berambut merah pendek, Lunamaria nama gadis itu. Kamu tersenyum manis padanya, kemudian masuk kedalam setelah dipersilahkan. Berulang kali kamu menggeser posisi dudukmu, rasa gelisah yang menderu di dadamu tak bisa kau tutupi. Terlebih lagi ketika kamu menyerukan maksudmu datang bertamu, dan memberikan selembar undangan pada gadis manis bermata violet yang kini memandang kalian dengan tatapan nanar. Tangan gadis itu gemetar ketika menerima lembar undangan darimu, pipi dan hidungnya memerah, wajahnya kini tampak menahan tangis. Namun kau salut padanya karena tangis itu tak pecah sampai ia mengantarmu pergi keluar.

Dan kau tahu, dia tengah menjerit ketika Athrun menginjak pedal gas dan beranjak dari rumah gadis itu.

.

Kurang tiga hari lagi pernikahanmu dengan Athrun akan dilangsungkan. Hal ini makin menambah rasa bahagia yang tumbuh di hatimu. Rasa bersalahmu dua hari yang lalu saat mengantarkan surat undangan pada mantan pacar Athrun kini telah menghilang entah kemana. Senyummu mengembang ketika kamu melihat refleksi dirimiu didalam cermin, kamu yang begitu cantik dengan balutan gaun putih dengan renda dibagian rok, sedikit menggembung pada lengannya, berikut hiasan pita sebagai pelengkap keindahan _wedding dress_. Kamu berputar layaknya sang putri sambil bersenandung kecil. Kamu tidak sadar sedari tadi sepasang mata emerald, mata Athrun tengah memandangimu. Kamu terus saja berputar. Lengan kekar Athrun menangkap tubuhmu ketika kamu hampir menabraknya. Wajahmu langsung memanas saat itu juga, karena wajah tampan Athrun yang sedang tersenyum begitu dekat denganmu.

Kamu jadi merasa kikuk.

.

Satu hari sebelum pernikahanmu, tak kau habiskan waktumu dengan Athrun. Melainkan bersama sahabat-sahabat karibmu, Lacus dan Miriallia. Kau ingin menikmati satu hari terakhirmu sebagai gadis, sebelum akhirnya menjadi seorang wanita dewasa. Kamu pergi ke karaoke, berburu pernak-pernik lucu, mengejar diskon baju, mencoba sepatu model baru, dan hal-hal lain lainnya yang mungkin takkan bisa kau lakukan setelah menjadi istri Athrun. Ketika petang telah datang, tepatnya di penghujung acara _hang out_mu dengan mereka. Lacus dan Miriallia memberimu sebuah kado pernikahan, mereka berkata itu adalah sebuah kado spesial. Dan ketika kamu membukanya, spontan wajahmu langsung memerah. Melihat sehelai pakaian dalamlah yang terbungkus rapi. Kemudian kemu berteriak sambil mencubiti lengan sahabat-sahabatmu, sedangkan mereka hanya tertawa melihat ekspresimu.

Malamnya, kamu mendapat pesan selamat tidur dari Athrun. Membuatmu bermimpi indah. Kau tak bisa membayangkan betapa bahagianya dirimu besok. Kamu tersenyum ketika mengingat, besok kamu sudah tak tidur sendirian lagi.

Kamu jadi malu sendiri, sampai-sampai membenamkan wajahmu yang memanas keatas bantal.

.

Kamu memegangi dadamu yang berdetak kencang, saking kencangnya sampai-sampai kamu khawatir Uzumi, ayahmu, akan bisa mendengarnya. Berkali-kali kamu memandangi jam dinding tua di sudut ruang gereja, tinggal tiga puluh menit lagi sumpah akan kamu lakukan. Kamu benar-benar gugup, kamu jadi mempertanyakan, apa sudah benar keputusanmu, apa tak masalah kamu menikah, apakah ayahmu tidak akan kesepian jika kamu pindah untuk tinggal bersama Athrun. Namun pertanyaanmu itu terjawab ketika Uzumi menepuk pundakmu, dan mendaratkan kecupan di keningmu, pertanda bahwa ia ikut bahagia atas pernikahan ini.

Satu jam berlalu, namun Athrun tak juga kelihatan batang hidungnya. Kamu mulai gelisah, banyak pikiran buruk menyergapmu. Kamu takut apabila Athrun tidak datang, dan perkawinan kalian akan batal. Kamupun jadi meragukan Athrun. Kamu mengigit bibir bawahmu, sampai lipstick yang dipoles jadi sedikit menghilang. Sudah kesekian kalinya kamu menengok kearah pintu, berharap Athrun akan datang. Karena tak puas, kamu hendak pergi keluar, mencari tahu sendiri keberadaan Athrun. Namun Uzumi menahanmu, ia menggeleng pelan dan menyuruhmu tetap duduk.

Suara mobil berhenti di depan gereja, langsung mengagetkanmu, kamu menoleh kepada mobil itu. Kamu masih berharap Athrunlah yang menaikinya, namun harapanmu sepertinya tak terkabul. Bukanlah Athrun yang turun dari sana, melainkan seorang pria berambut hitam berantakan, bermata merah darah, yang langsung menarikmu begitu saja. Kamu hanya diam, pasrah saja ketika pria yang kau tahu sebagai sahabat lelakimu, Shinn itu menarikmu. Karena kamu yakin, dia akan membawamu kepada Athrun.

.

Firasatmu memang benar, Shinn membawamu ke rumah sakit. Dimana bisa kau lihat pria berambut biru tua sedang menatap langit-langit rumah sakit dengan pandangan kosong. Kamu langsung berlari sambil mengangkat _wedding dress_mu yang menyapu lantai, kamu langsung memeluknya erat. Namun ia tak balas memelukmu, ia tetap diam dan terpaku. Kemudian kamu bertanya kenapa, ia tak menjawabnya. Kamu bertanya lagi, ada apa, ia terdiam. Kamu mengguncangkan kerah bajunya yang acak-acakan, tuxedo hitamnya Nampak tak rapi juga. Ia tetap mematung. Kemudian kamu mempunyai akal yang sedikit gila, kamu mencium bibirnya. Kau rapatkan jarak antara kalian, memiringkan kepala, menekan, membelai helaian rambutnya, memegangi tengkuknya, apapun yang sekiranya bisa membuatnya sedikit bereaksi. Namun hasil yang kau petik tetaplah nihil, pria di depanmu seperti raga tanpa nyawa. Kamu memandangnya, kamudian dengan sigap membawa kepalanya jatuh di dadamu, kamu mendekapnya, mengelusnya penuh kasih sayang. Kamu bisa melihat sebutir air mata jatuh dari pipinya. Kamu tetap membelainya, karena kamu yakin hanya ini yang ia butuhkan. Kini kamu melihat butiran air mata jatuh dari matanya lebih deras lagi, kamu juga bisa mendengar suaranya yang merintih. Kamu tahu ia berusaha menahan suaranya agar tidak meraung, namun sepertinya ia tak kuasa lagi. Kini ia menangis di dekapmu.

Bibirmu terasa kelu, matamu membelalak, dadamu bergetar, ketika Athrun mencaritakan apa yang terjadi. Kamu tidak pernah menyangka, bahwa mantan pacar Athrun akan sangat terpukul dengan pernikahan ini. Undangan yang dulu kau antar kerumahnya berhasil membuatnya melamun dijalan, hingga sebuag truk pengangkut unggas menabraknya. Membuatnya buta, lumpuh permanen, dan yang pasti ia sangat kehilangan sosok yang dicinta.

Sisi kemanusiaanmu tergerak, dengan sangat tiba-tiba kau melantunkan sebaris kalimat. Sebaris kalimat yang sangat bertolak belakang dengan pikiran dan hasratmu.

"Jadilah matanya, karena kini dunianya telah gelap. Jadilah kakinya, karena sekarang ia sudah tak bisa lagi melangkah. Topanglah hatinya, karena bila tidak, hati itu akan benar-benar hilang."

Kalimat yang berarti kamu telah melepaskan Athrun untuk mantan pacarnya, kalimat yang menjelaskan bahwa mulai sekarang Athrun sudah tak boleh kau miliki lagi, kalimat yang telah membuka gerbang takdir kesendirianmu, sendiri tanpa sang terkasih.

"Biarlah, aku masih mempunyai kaki untuk berjalan…

Aku juga masih diperkenankan untuk melihat indahnya dunia…

Aku masih punya sahabat karib…

Walau tanpamu aku tak sendirian.

Beda dengannya,

Untuk kali ini…

Dengarkan apa kataku…

Gantikan,

Gantikan semua fungui tubugnya yang hilang karenaku…

Dengan berada di sisinya." Ujarmu lirih pada Athrun, kamu memang tak menumpahkan derai air mata. Namun batinmu kini tengah menjarit, karana dihimpit dan didesak oleh kesakitan beserta ketidakberdayaan yang ada pada dirimu. Kamu sempat berpikir untuk meminta Luna menyerahkan cintanya padamu. Apa lagi yang harus kamu minta pada Luna, Luna kini tak mempunyai apapun.

Kamu menggeleng pelan, kemudian beranjak pergi. Meninggalkan mantan calon suamimu sendirian di koridor rumah sakit. Namun, baru tiga langkah jauhnya, Athrun menarikmu kedalam pelukan hangatnya. Ia mengecup lembut bibir ranummu, kecupan penuh kasih sayang. Kecupan yang sedikit berbeda dari biasanya, tanpa adanya hasrat dan napsu. Karena dalam kecupan ini hanya ada kesedihan, dan kekecewaan.

Ini adalah kecupan selamat tinggal.

Baru pertama kali ini kamu enggan dikecup Athrun. Namun kamu juga enggan untuk melepasnya. Karena, jika kecupan ini lepas… kamu benar-benar harus meninggalkannya.

Ternyata, gaun pengantinmu menjadi saksi dimana kau dan dia harus berpisah.

.

Kamu berjalan gontai kearah lepas pantai didepanmu. Warnanya begitu indah, begitu biru membuai. Membuaimu untuk menenggelamkan diri kesana. Rumah sakit memang tak jauh dari pantai, kamu hanya perlu berlari setengah meter untuk sampai kesana.

Kamu mengangkat wedding dress putihmu, menyaruk butiran pasir dibawah kakimu. Sesekali kamu memekik sakit ketika bebatuan karang menggores telapak kakimu. Sakit memang, namun masih belum seberapa jika dibandingkan dengan sakitnya tiap detakan jantungmu.

Kamu terus berjalan maju, menabrak gelombang ombak, menuju laut lepas.

Kamu tak perduli lagi bagaimana warna _wedding dress_mu sekarang, ternodai oleh butiran pasir yang melekat.

Dalam pikirmu, hanya ada satu. Kamu ingin Tuhan menerimamu.

Rupanya kamu telah lelah, kamu sudah tak ingin lagi diperbudak oleh takdir. Kamu hanya ingin hidup bebas disisi Tuhanmu. Dimana hanya ada kebahagiaan disana…

Air laut sudah setinggi lututmu sekarang, tak ada keinginan untuk berhenti. Yang kamu lakukan hanya terus menerjang gelombang ini. Kamu tersenyum, namun air mata mengucur dalam waktu yang hampir bersamaan.

Tidak tahu dari mana asal muasal suara ini, tiba-tiba saja terdengar jelas ditelingamu. Suara dentingan lonceng. Suara yang begitu merdu, sekaligus menyayat hati. Dentingan lonceng bisa berarti pernikahan, atau kematian.

Dinginnya air laut kini sudah terasa di pusarmu, kamu menyeringai. Kamu mempercepat langkahmu yang semakin berat oleh gaya tekan air, kau rasa dirimu melayang. Kau rasa sang Gabriel sudah ada didepanmu, dan mengulurkan tangannya. Kamu mencoba menggapainya, namun ternyata jaraknya masih terlalu jauh dari tempatmu berpijak sekarang. Kamu kembali melanjutkan acara berjalanmu.

Kau mulai merasa sesak ketika air laut sudah mencapai lehermu. Namun, sekarang bagimu rasa sakit adalah kepuasan batin. Kamu ingin merasakan sakit yang lebih sakit dari pada ini. Agar rasa sakit di hatimu yang baru saja tertoreh tidak terasa lagi.

Mati…

Mati saja!

Kakimu sudah tak kuasa bergerak lagi, seolah tak ada daya atau tenaga yang dihasilkan. Kamu kehilangan keseimbangan, hingga terjatuh dan masuk kedalam air laut. Salah satu dari sekian banyak cara agar kamu bisa mati. Dan mati karena tenggelam adalah cara terbaik yang kamu pilih.

Diantara batas kesadaran yang tipis, kamu melihat seseorang mengulurkan tangannya.

Oh, itu Sang Gabriel…

.

Kamu membuka matamu yang berat, rupanya kamu terbangun dari pingsan. Hal pertama yang terlintas dipikiranmu adalah, 'mengapa aku belum mati'. Kamu mendengus, percobaan bunuh diri yang tadi telah gagal. Kamu melihat sekelilingmu, menemukan pemuda berambut hitam berantakan yang basah, sepertinya dia yang menolongmu. Kau panggil namanya dengan lirih, kemudian dia segera menghampirimu, dia menanyakan apa kamu baik-baik saja. Kamu menggeleng, diapun mendengus. Jawabanmu nampaknya tak memuaskannya.

Kamu hendak memakinya dengan cacian karena telah menghalangi kematianmu tadi. Namun tak ada sepatah katapun yang keluar dari bibirmu. Kau malah kembali mengeluarkan air mata dan merintih. Rasa sakit itu menyergapmu lagi, dan kau benci itu. Tangismu tak jua henti walaupun sahabat lelakimu sudah berkali-kali menepuk pundakmu.

.

Terbaring bagai sebuah boneka mati tanpa nyawa, itu anggapan orang padamu, sekarang. Sudah tiga hari sejak batalnya pernikahanmu, sekaligus perginya kekasihmu. Kau belum juga bangun dari kasur empukmu. Padahal Lacus dan Miriallia setiap hari datang menjengukmu. Shinn juga ikut menghiburmu. Namun yang kau harap datang bukanlah mereka, melainkan pria dengan warna mata emerald yang selalu merasuki mimpi disetiap tidurmu.

Wedding dress tetap kau genggam sejak tiga hari yang lalu. Kau tak rela, bahkan meraung ketika Uzumi memintanya untuk dicuci. Kau tak mau jauh dari benda ini, karena ini satu-satunya benda yang membuatmu merasa begitu dekat dengan sang terkasih. Kau merasa rindu, sangat rindu padanya. Baik telepon maupun pesan tak pernah sampai untukmu. Sebegitu cepatkah ia melupakanmu. Persetan, laki-laki memang brengsek!

Kau remas wedding dress dalam dekapanmu, kamu merasa begitu lemah. Kamu merasa benci, tapi tak tahu apa yang harus dibenci. Dia, sang terkasih, atau dirinya sendiri?

Kamu menoleh pada pintu, menampakkan seorang pemuda bermata merah darah berdiri disana. Memakai pakaian hitam-hitam, kontras sekali dengan kulit putihnya. Kamu salut pada Tuhan, telah menciptakan makhluk dengan paras tampan seperti itu. Namun bagimu, yang paling tampan hanyalah sang terkasih.

Pemuda itu duduk ditepi ranjangmu, kemudian memberitahumu sebuah kabar.

Sebuah kabar yang langsung membuatmu bangkit dari kasur. Kamu langsung berjalan keluar secepat mungkin, tak peduli gemetar tubuhmu dan pusing kepalamu bisa membuatmu pingsang jika dipaksa berjalan. Wajar saja, karena sudah tiga hari kamu terus tidur tanpa makan dan minum. Kamu berjalan tertatih sambil membawa _wedding dress_.

"_Tak kusangka hanya bertahan tiga hari."_

Berpasang-pasang mata melihat heran, atau takjub, sebagian iba, ada pula yang mencibir kepadamu. Ketika kamu berjalan di trotoar menuju arah _Arch cemetery_ di tengah kota. Bahkan ada seorang satpam yang hendak menangkapmu, menyangkamu orang gila yang lepas. Namun segera ditahan oleh sahabatmu.

"_Benturan dikepalanya mengguncang bagian otak kecilnya."_

Kamu bisa melihat banyak orang yang kau kenal berpakaian hitam-hitam ketika kamu sampai di gerbang _Arch cemetery_, kamu terus berjalan walau terseok. Mata _amber_mu mencari-cari sesuatu, atau lebih tepatnya seseorang. Ketika kamu melihatnya, kamu menyeringai kemudian berjalan lagi mendekatinya. Dia, sang terkasih sedang berdiri di samping salah satu nisan, dia memakai baju hitam-hitam, berbeda denganmu yang hanya berbalut piyama.

"_Ia mengalami lumpuh total. Ada serpihan tulang rusuk yang mengenai jantung dan paru-parunya."_

Sepertinya dia menyadari kehadiranmu. Diapun menengok, dan tersenyum padamu. Tak ada kilat mata kesedihan atau tekanan sedikir apapun. Kamu berjalan kearahnya, kemudian menatap matanya lekat. Wedding dress yang sedari tadi kau genggam, kini sudah terlepas.

"_Setelah itu tak bisa diselamatkan lagi."_

Kau tak butuh itu lagi. Karena kini dia ada dihadapanmu.

"Cagalli."

Dia yang asli. Dia nampak sempurna dimatamu, begitu bukan?

"Athrun."

Ia menatapmu lembut, kemudian menyisir rambutmu yang kusut dengan jemarinya.

"Semuanya, sudah selesai." Athrun berbisik tepat didepan telingamu.

Kamu mengangguk, kemudian menatap nisan yang sedang dikerubungi oleh banyak orang.

**Lunamaria Hwak**

**5 Februari 1985 – 12 Desember 2010**

OWARI

* * *

2nd POV! haha, bisa dibilang gitu sih...

Ah, aku bikin fict beginian lagi =,=. Maklum lah, author sedang setres karena habis uas, lihat hasil try out kota yang nilainya ancur, dan sekarang speedy dirumahku dicabut sama mamake. Oke, sip… malangnya nasibku *nyeburin diri ke laut kayak Cagalli*

Maaf kalo jelek, diskripsinya kurang manteb, dan sekali lagi saya menyiksa Cagalli *muahaha*. Tapi kali ini bukan AsuMey tapi AsuLuna. Bosen ah kalo pengganggunya meyrin mulu, pengen inovasi baru -duagh-. Oya, berhubung ak gak tau ultahnya luna kapan, kukarang aja.. hha, 5 feb itu ultahnya Lacus kan ya?

Tinggalkanlah sepiring review untuk author geblek ini, ya? *pupi eyes no jutsu!*

Flame juga silahkan, kalo mau.

Terimakasih sudah baca~


End file.
